Life of Bart
by SheepBaloon31
Summary: The story of Monty Python's Life of Brian but with the Simpsons characters.
1. Windy days and family time

**

* * *

**

LIFE OF BART 

Here's my first story anyway.

It's a parody of Life of Brian with The Simpsons characters and more than one twist.

I don't own anything. Matt Groening owns the Simpsons and Monty Python owns Life of Brian.

* * *

It was one windy Sunday in Springfield, and normally, we focus on the Simpson's house.

Each member of the family was doing something different:

Homer was eating a box of doughnuts while watching TV.

Marge was reading a magazine in the kitchen.

Bart was hiding stolen sweets under his bed.

Lisa was writing a letter to WWF in her bedroom.

Maggie was playing hide and seek with Santa's Little Helper and Snowball II(inside the house, in case you're wondering)

After reading her magazine, Marge went to the living room and said: It looks like were going to stay here in the house all the week, Homie. By reading this magazine it says that it is going to be windy all the week and maybe it will rain.´´

What your saying?´´-asked Homer, obviously only paying attention to the TV.

Marge immediately notice this, and after she groaned she appeared behind the TV and disconnected it.

D'OH!!! Marge, why did you did that! It was getting interesting!´´-moaned Homer looking at his wife.

Now listen here! The weather's going to be bad all this week, so we're not going anywhere!´´-replied Marge.

So this means I don't go to work?´´-asked Homer hopeful.

Of course not´´-said Marge.

D'oh!. Well anyways if were going to be here today and all the week what can we do?´´-Said Homer.

Well, first think of today, not of the week, and second remember that you have to go to work, the kids have to go to school and I have to go to the Kwik-E-Mart to buy food and such. And watching TV is not going to work.´´-planned Marge.

Then came Bart sliding from the staircase and in the living room.

He said very quickly-Hi Mom, Homer. What's for dinner? I'm going to see Milhouse Why is the TV disconnected? Homer, you smell bad´´

Why you little…´´said Homer and he began strangling Bart.

At the same time appeared Lisa and screamed-Mom! Bart has stolen my homework and the letter to WWF and he has given it for the dog to eat! You idiot!-And she joined Homer at strangling Bart.

ENOUGH!!!!!!!´´-shrieked Marge.

After hearing her all the family stopped, even poor Santa and Snowball scared themselves and hide in who knows where. Maggie, annoyed at not being able to finish playing Hide and Seek, joined her family.

There-said Marge-Now let's clear this: 1)We are not going to watch TV today(all the family groaned)it's your punishment for not going to church!´´

Suddenly there was a knock in the window and outside was Ned Flanders struggling against the strong wind. Marge opened the window and asked-

How do you do, Ned?´´

Hi-doddly-do! By Lord there is an hurricane out here! Better stay at home neighboritos! And I heard what Marge said! The Lord is not going to be happy with you!´´

Shut up Flanders!´´-ordered Homer at his neighbour.

OK-diddly doo!´´-Said Flanders happily. And then he was gone with the wind(literally).Marge closed the window.

Well, lets continue-she said- Were going to stay inside here all day, the weather is very bad, and better we have family time´´

Hey here comes Milhouse!´´-said Bart while looking at the window.

Milhouse was outside and before a tornado took him he screamed´ HEY BART!!!!´´ And the wind carry him alongside with Ralph and Hans Moleman.

It's not the first time I get carried away´´ sadly sighed Moleman.

It's like a dangerous bath pool!´´ said Ralph very happy.

Back at the house Homer asked hey Marge, what's for dinner?´´

That's another point´´-she replied-it's only 5 p.m.. so we're not going to eat and I will not cook! So now let's just have a nice day inside home having lovely family time and not watching TV´´-She said while she carried Maggie.

We could play a game´´-suggested Lisa.

Nah, too boring´´-replied a bored Bart.

If we call Patty and Selma or Grandpa?-asked Marge looking at the phone.

NO!!!'-shrieked the family in unison.

Here , I got it! Let's tell a fairy tale!´´-said Homer.

Yeah! Good idea! Go Homer! He he!´´-the family said.

Wait a minute! Did I said to read a fairy tale?- asked Homer.

You did´´-responded the family.

D'oh!!´´

Well kids what story would you like to hear?´´-asked Marge to her children.

What about the classical ones with modern twists? Like Snow White, Cinderella, the Little Mermaid ,or a historically themed story?-Suggested Lisa.

Or something modern with classical twists, Like Star Wars. Pirates of the Caribbean, Lord of the Rings, Harry Potter, Nightmare before Christmas, Kingdom Hearts…´´ continued Bart, but Homer interrupted

Wait a minute! Kingdom Hearts is not a story! It's a stupid Japanese videogame!´´

(A/N's:No offence to the fans, I like the game, too!)

But I play it and almost everyone likes it. I'm sure Mr Burns plays it, too.

And how do you know about it?´´-asked Bart.

Lenny and Carl play and talk about it in work´´-responded Homer.

And Bart, did you finish the game?´´-asked Lisa to her brother.

Yeah, I finished mine and yours, and I eliminated your level´´-he responded.

WHAT!? YOU LITTLE IDIOT!!!´´-screamed Lisa as she tackled Bart to the floor and began strangling him.

Kids! Stop!-said Marge; they stopped-Dont worry, Lisa,you can begin your game again,and no more fighting!´´

Anyways whats the story of Kingdom Hearts? It sounds interesting´´-asked the haired blue lady to Bart and Lisa.

Its about a boy...´´-began Lisa,but Homer interrupted-SHSHSHSH!´´

Who travels..´´-continued Bart, but Homer-SHSHSHSSHH!¨´

And he...´´said both kids,angry,but again-SHSHSHSJ! Don't listen em,Marge,does stories are bad,I know about them!


	2. The final decision

All the same. I don't own anything. Matt Groening owns the yellow family and Monty Python the wrong chosen one´´ xD.

* * *

They're all about stupid cartoons fighting each other in a war, with Japanese drug sellers and top models!´´-explained Homer to his beloved Marge.

THAT'S NOT THE STORY OF KINGDOM HEARTS!!!!!´´-screamed Bart and Lisa

Really? Well that's what Lenny and Carl said in Moe's´´-remembered Homer.

Hmm, beer…´´

Like it or not, dad, it's an amazing game, oh would I love to have a keyblade and fight against heartless and travel to another worlds, if there are, of course´´-dreamily , Lisa gave a sigh, fantasying about the wonders of the fantasy of the game.

I , besides being a keyblade wielder, would be a member of Organization XIII´´-fantasised Bart.

You want to be one of the bad guys?´´-Lisa asked her brother.

Yeah! They have the coolest house, pretty damn powerful, cool clothes, and awesome names! Got it memorized, little sis?´´-replied Bart while pointing to his head with his finger.

You're going to get sued by using Axel's signature line!´´-Lisa inform to her brother with her I-know-everything-and-you-don't!´´ attitude.

Well you are going to jail by killing Sora of boredom, Lis!´´-responded angrily Bart.

YOU STUPID, BIRD BRAIN, USELESS, BRAT..!´´-Lisa strangled again Bart after throwing him to the floor..

Their parents couldn't stand it anymore.

ALRIGHT!!!-screamed Homer-That stupid game excites you too much! And as a punishment for your behaviour, you will shut up and listen while I and Marge choose the story, OK?´´

Bart and Lisa remained silent listening to their father, finally they stopped fighting and they sat on the floor, next to the couch in the living room.

Homer relaxed-That's better, well Margie, what story we choose?

(A/N's: The long conversation of Kingdom Hearts has a reason, not just because I like it, but maybe, MAYBE ,I will make a Simpsons/KH crossover, but I have to choose to make it or not; some reviews and opinions of this idea from readers wouldn't hurt and certainly would help; and I'll think of it. If I do accept, I will report it in my future stories section in my bio, If I don't accept, then no. Also I have to think of all the settings: The story would be on The Simpsons point of view(ex: the story like an episode) and them being the main, or in KH point of view( a game level, like the Disney movies) and Sora and the others being the main ones. I also thought of the possibility of the fandoms united( they belong in the same world) with the two groups, Simpson crew and KH crew, being both main. Also the plot, I want to think about it. Maybe it will be another parody of another movie, or other. I really have to think.

Some ideas from readers wouldn't hurt.

Well sorry for the LOOOONG Author's Note, let's go on with the story!)

Oh Homie, -giggled Marge- some of our stories would be nice´´-she said the last thing in a sexy way to his husband.

´Yeah! Tales from our time! They were the best!´´-thought Homer, totally oblivious to his wife's remark.

Here Marge, what story we tale, Rambo?´´

Too violent´´-shrugged Marge.

Well then Rocky?´´- suggested Homer.

´Too long´´-she pointed out.

King Kong?´´- Homer asked.

Too old´´- answered the blue haired woman.

The Godfather?´´-said the fat bald man.

I think only Moe will like that one´´-she shivered, thinking of the flirting barman.

D'oh! I quit! There isn't a good story!´´-Homer sadly said while he jumped down into the couch.

But then Marge got an idea. She said-

Wait! There is a story that I'm sure they will like! Do you remember Life of Brian?´´

Wait a minute-said Homer very happy- Of course I remember Life or Brian! It was awesome with a double a and d ! There were something that I didn't know or was funny, but it was good. They will-I mean we WILL LOVE IT!

Marge, you're a genius!-he kissed his wife on the cheek- This is the hot girl I married! And not the idiot of Mary-Sue Lovely Sprinkles…´´he muttered.

Who's that?´´-asked Marge suspicious.

Oh, no one dear-replied Homer-, but that doesn't matter. Our story is about to begin!

Ready, kids?-He asked his children.

Bart and Lisa were playing cards while Homer and Marge were talking, so they had no idea of what was happening or what was going to happen.

KIDS?!!??´´´-

screamed both parents to get the children's attention. So Bart and Lisa finish their when they heard Homer and Marge.

What? Who? How????´´

There-said Marge as she made a smile- we can begin´´

I will tell the story-said Homer- but you can tell too, Margie´´

Thank you, Homie´´-grinned his wife.

OK-He began-

Once upon a time, a lot of years ago, by Jesus' time, and in the same country where he was born…´´

* * *

A/N's: The best will begin later. As you can see a bit of Mary-Sue bashing. xD.

Rate and Review please!


End file.
